


Getting the Boss

by ElJefe



Category: The Devil Wears Prada (2006)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 22:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17712920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElJefe/pseuds/ElJefe





	Getting the Boss

Fingers moving frantically.

Lips wrapped around their target, sucking with wild abandon until her mind was numb.

She was close. 

So very....

VERY...

Close!!!

Unknowingly holding her breath as she tapped her thumb and swiveled her fingers in the pattern that was burned into her mind.

Muscle memory was a wondrous thing.

And then...

Andrea....ANDREA!!!

Panting....hmm?

Drop the slurpee, turn off that infernal video game and come to bed.


End file.
